Absolutely Perfect
by CSI-girly
Summary: Gil is anxious about something but who/what? I wrote this so long ago but realised I didn't have it on here. It was my first ever fic. Nothing is mine :/
1. Chapter 1

Gil Grissom sat in the hospital waiting room, gnawing at his fingernails with anxiety. He wanted more than anything to be by her side, to keep his own sanity if not for her sake, though that permission was denied as a precaution for unforeseen circumstances, given her age. However, he was assured and knew deep down himself that she was in safe, capable hands and would fight anything that dared to come up against her – but that didn't ease the niggling worry in his mind that something could go awfully wrong.

As he waited, he closely eyed the nurses scurrying to and fro, tending to their patients and going about their daily tasks, which brought him to think about his own work and compare himself to them. How were they able to do it day in and day out? He only dealt with the deceased. His biggest responsibility was bringing justice and closure to the families of the people who had, more often than not, had their lives brutally ended – but these nurses had people trusting them solely with their lives, people with heavy demands and needs. They had great burden forced upon them should anything happen to any of their patients. In Gil's eyes, they were spectacular and he had a tremendous amount of respect for them.

He could not stay focused on the nurses for long however, and soon his mind drifted back to Catherine. How was she doing? Was everything going smoothly? Would they call him in right away if something happened? His patience was wearing thin and his foot began tapping uncontrollably on the grey floor as he leaned his elbows forward onto his knees, hands tightly clasped.

'I need coffee,' he thought, the sudden crave for the caffeinated drink bringing him out of his reverie of Catherine. As he pulled himself heavily from the chair, he caught sight of Warrick's tall form passing through the revolving hospital door and altered his direction to meet him.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" Warrick questioned Gil as he approached, concerned by the pale shade the older man's face had become.

"Hey War," Gil sighed. "I don't know, I haven't been told anything. Nobody has come to talk to me, just nothing in 2 hours. Something's up and they are keeping it from me, I know it, Warrick. Why would they do that? They said they would--"

"Whoa man, slow down," Warrick cut in, lightly grabbing hold of Gil's shoulder. "She is fine. If they haven't told you anything, then that must be a good thing, right? It means there is nothing wrong for you to be made aware of, yeah? You gotta stop getting paranoid and working yourself up over nothing. When Cath is done in there, she is going to need you and in the state you are getting yourself into, you won't be much help to her. Just chill out alright? I will get us coffee, you sit back down."

Not feeling the will to argue much further, Gil did as he was instructed and slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Looking wearily down the corridor that Catherine was wheeled through, the door he knew she was behind seemed to slip further away, growing smaller. He felt nauseous and wanted nothing more than to be notified on her condition and have the confidence that Warrick was right. He took a deep breath and rested his head back against the refreshingly cold hospital wall, mentally scolding himself for getting so agitated and impatient. He did not want Catherine to know how distressed he had become over the situation. She would delight in teasing him about it for longer than he cared to think about. Opening his eyes again, Gil found Warrick standing, coffee cup in either hand, looking at him.

"Here," said Warrick, handing a cup to Gil and settling himself in the seat next to him.

"Thank you," replied Gil, lowering his arm to the chair rest. "You were right, War," he continued with his eyes to the floor, "I know she is going to be fine. I guess I let my apprehension get the better of me. I have just never been in this situation before, you know? You don't know what to expect and things can go out of control so rapidly. I suppose that scares me a little. Fear of the unknown. It was probably wise not to let me in there, what use would I have been, huh?" Gil let out a small chuckle at the thought of him sitting by Catherine's bedside, holding her hand but in a more distressed state than her. Warrick also finding the image amusing, laughed slightly with his friend and agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Another hour passed before a young woman, looking no older than 25, approached the two men in a neat, white uniform, looking down at the clipboard she held in one arm.

"Doctor Gilbert Grissom?" she asked, looking up, her tidy, mousy-brown ponytail swinging freely behind her head. Gil nervously stood up to face her.

"Uhh, yeah. Tha-that's me," he stuttered.

The woman flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Congratulations daddy," she grinned, reaching out to shake Gil's hand. "Your daughter is ready to meet you now."

Gil looked back at a now standing Warrick, delight and shock all over his face.

"Good job, Griss," Warrick smiled widely, patting Gil's back. "Congratulations. Now go on in there and see them. They're waiting for you."

Gil nodded slightly and turned back to the young woman.

"Okay, I'm ready," he sighed, straightening himself up. As he followed her down the corridor, his heart began to beat wildly and his steps quickened. Various thoughts were going through his mind at that one time. What to say, who to go to first. He just wanted to hug and kiss his wife and meet his new baby girl.

Stopping outside the door to Catherine's room, the woman turned to Gil.

"Now, as expected, your wife is worn out and very tired. She may not talk much as we have tried to lure into a short sleep before the baby's first feeding as the long labour drained her of energy and she is exhausted. However, you are free to sit with your daughter until feeding time and can be there during feeding time if you so wish," she informed, smiling at Gil who nodded in acknowledgement.

On entering the delivery room, the first thing that Gil caught sight of was a pale Catherine lying in the hospital bed, resting her eyes. Closing the door quietly behind him, he tip toed over to her before slowly leaning over to give her a long, delicate kiss. She stirred before her long eyelashes parted to reveal her enchanting blue eyes looking directly and lovingly back at Gil's.

"Hey honey," she smiled wearily.

Smiling back and her, Gil tenderly tucked a stray wave of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and replied, "You look gorgeous."

"Don't make fun Gil," Catherine glared mockingly, failing to hide a faint smile.

"I'm not. You're breathtakingly beautiful right now Cath," he told her, smiling proudly.

Feeling her heart jump, she couldn't resist leaning up slightly to steal another kiss. Without breaking eye contact, she slowly lowered herself back down and flashed a gentle smile at Gil.

"Go and see your daughter Gil," she whispered, causing his smile to widen significantly.

"I will bring her over," he responded, rising to move across to the bed the tiny baby was resting in. He lifted her into his arms, holding her close, feeling her body heat against his side. He slightly moved the blanket away from her face in order to see her better and just then, looking at her peaceful features as she slept, he felt warmth pooling around his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently, watching as her adorable little nose wrinkled up and relaxed again, before making his way back to Catherine's bedside and settling himself down carefully on the chair.

As he cradled the little bundle, he could identify some of Catherine's as well as his own features in her face.

"She's got your nose, Cath" he pointed out, looking up at Catherine who was becoming noticeably wearier.

"Yeah, and your eyes," she replied glancing at the baby briefly before her attention was quickly brought back to her husband's face.

"Gil… Are you crying?" she asked, feeling laughter bubbling inside her but withholding it. When she didn't get a response and Gil looked down at his daughter, blushing, Catherine giggled and reached over to place her hand on his.

"Aww honey," she teased, "there's nothing wrong with that, you know." Gil raised his head to look at her and nodded slightly, knowing she was right.

"I can't help it. She's stunning Cath."

She smiled and gazed lovingly at her daughter lying quite happily in Gil's arms.

"I know," replied almost in a whisper before her eyes fluttered closed and she withdrew her hand from Gil's to tuck her arm beneath the cover. As he watched her, he quietly voiced his words of love.

"I love you too Gil," he heard her answer back, feeling every fibre of his being tingle with happiness and the love he had for his family.

Diverting his attention back to his daughter, he traced his index finger delicately down her cheek and gently tapped her nose, smiling to himself as her cute little red face wrinkled up. His heart was swelling and Gil Grissom was the happiest he had been in many years. His life was complete. He had the family he always dreamed of forming and he knew from now on, all he would need is those 3 people around him to make life perfect and now, looking proudly at his wife sleeping peacefully and his newly born daughter in his arms, he knew that's how everything was going to be for him. Absolutely perfect.


End file.
